Matthew Morrison
Matthew Morrison (30 ottobre 1978) è un attore americano nato a Fort Ord, in California. Si è fatto conoscere a ridosso dell'inizio del Terzo Millennio, pubblicando album di musica, e più di recente la sua fama si è accresciuta dopo aver ottenuto il ruolo di Will Schuester nel popolare telefilm Glee. Biografia Matthew Morrison è nato il 30 ottobre 1978 a Fort Ord, una cittadina della California, negli Stati Uniti. Morrison divenne consapevole di volersi realizzarsi come artista, da bambino, dopo aver partecipato ad un campo di teatro. Qualche anno più tardi ha frequentato la Tisch School of the Arts della New York University e alla Orange County High School of the Arts. Ha lavorato per la catena di negozi d'abbigliamento Gap di New York prima di entrare nel cast di Footloose ''a Broadway. E' stato membro della boy band LMNT brevemente, prima di invertire rotta e tornare sui suoi passi a Broadway recitando in ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Nel 1999 debutta sul piccolo schermo nell'episodio "Single è bello?" del telefilm Sex and the City, in cui però ha un ruolo minore. Nel gennaio del 2003, ha interpretato il ruolo di Link Larkin in Hairspray. Questo musical era la sua grande occasione a Broadway per diventare celebre. Nel settembre del 2004, è apparso in un film per la ABC TV, Once Upon a Mattress. Nell'aprile del 2005, torna a teatro partecipando al musical The Light In The Piazza, nel ruolo di Fabrizio Nacarelli per il quale ottiene una candidatatura al Tony Award e una al Drama Desk Award. Nell'ottobre del 2005, si è esibito nella commedia A Naked Girl on the Appian Way. Da ottobre a novembre del 2006, ha recitato nella soap opera As the World Turns nel ruolo di Adam Hughes Munson. Nel 2007 riceve la sua seconda candidatura al Drama Desk Award per la sua interpretazione nella produzione off-Broadway 10 Million Miles, nello stesso anno lavora al cinema partecipando a tre film: Scrivimi una canzone, Manuale d'infedeltà per uomini sposati e L'amore secondo Dan. Nel 2008, mentre era occupato nel revival di Broadway South Pacific, Matthew fece il provino cantando "Over The Rainbow" per la nuova serie televisiva della Fox ed ottenne la parte. Il ruolo di Will Schuester in "Glee" avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Interpreta infatti l'insegnante di scuola superiore nonchè ottimista allenatore del Glee Club. Nel gennaio del 2010 firma un contratto discografico con la Mercury Records per la realizzazione del suo album di debutto. L'album, pubblicato il 10 maggio 2011, viene anticipato dal singolo Summer Rain e include diverse collaborazioni illustri: Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot con Sting, medley di Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters ''e ''Rocket Man con Elthon John, una cover Over the Rainbow con Gwyneth Paltrow. Morrison aveva già eseguito Over the Rainbow in duetto con Leona Lewis, partecipando ad una data del tour mondiale della cantante al O2 Arena di Londra. Nel 2012 è il primo artista a firmare un contratto con la 222, la casa discografica fondata da Adam Levine, che produrrà il suo secondo album. Il 18 ottobre 2014 si è sposato con Renee Puente, con cui era fidanzato dal 2011, alle Hawaii con una cerimonia privata. Teatrografia *Footloose (1998-2000) *The Rocky Horror Show (2000-2002) *Hairspray (2002-2004) *The Light in the Piazza (2005)(Craig Lucas e Adam Guettel) *A Naked Girl on the Appian Way (2005) *10 Million Miles (2007) *South Pacific (2008-2009) Filmografia Cinema *Il mio amico scongelato (Encino Man), regia di Les Mayfield (1992) *I colori della vittoria (Primary Colors), regia di Mike Nichols (1998) *Marci X, regia di Richard Benjamin (2003) *Scrivimi una canzone (Music and Lyrics), regia di Marc Lawrence (2007) *Manuale d'infedeltà per uomini sposati (I Think I Love My Wife), regia di Chris Rock (2007) *L'amore secondo Dan (Dan in Real Life), regia di Peter Hedges (2007) *Che cosa aspettarsi quando si aspetta (What to Expect When You're Expecting), regia di Kirk Jones (2012) Televisione *Sex and the City - serie TV, episodio 2x04 (1999) *Hack - serie TV, episodio 2x08 (2003) *C'era una volta una principessa (Once Upon a Mattress), regia di Kathleen Marshall - film TV (2005) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent - serie TV, episodio 5x13 (2006) *Sentieri (The Guiding Light) - serial TV, 1 puntata (2006) *Così gira il mondo (As the World Turns) - serial TV, 17 puntate (2006) *CSI: Miami - serie TV, episodio 5x19 (2007) *Ghost Whisperer - Presenze (Ghost Whisperer) - serie TV, episodio 3x08 (2007) *Numb3rs - serie TV, episodio 4x12 (2008) *The Oaks - serie TV, episodio pilota (2008) *Taking Chance - Il ritorno di un eroe (Taking Chance), regia di Ross Katz - film TV (2009) *'Glee - serie TV, 66 episodi (2009-2015)' Discografia *2011 - Matthew Morrison *2013 - Where It All Began Singoli *2011 - Summer Rain *2011 - Still Got Tonight *2013 - It Don't Mean a Thing Galleria di foto Video Collegamenti esterni *'YouTube' Navigazione Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attori Maschi Categoria:Attori Regular